Administrative Core - The Administrative Core of the University of Connecticut's application for an Alcohol Research Center P50 application is designed to assure that all proposed and ongoing research activities within the Center function in a coordinated, efficient and productive fashion and that multi-study support facilities and common resources are shared effectively by related projects. The Administrative Core of the UConn Center's P50 application describes the Center's organizational framework, the authority and roles of the Center's Principal Investigator / Scientific Director, quality control mechanisms, and the various functions of the Administrative Core. The major functions of the Administrative Core include: budgeting, fiscal planning, resource allocation, scientific enrichment, professional development and advancement, facilities improvement, acquisition of new technologies, information management, providing linkages to clinical populations for clinical research, data management and analysis, and access to biostatistical support. This component also describes the UConn ARC's linkages to several other relevant research resources (e.g., CRC) within the School of Medicine. Also included in the Administrative Core are three proposed scientific support facilities [biostatistics, clinical research evaluation unit, and a genotyping and analysis facility ] that will contribute to the overall goals of the Center by providing expertise, personnel, laboratory facilities and specialized equipment that are shared by different projects and by serving as training sites for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, other alcohol researchers, and visiting scientists. An important part of the UConn ARC's mission is to serve as a local, regional, and national resource for information dissemination, mentoring and scientific consultation, continuing education, and the facilitation of scholarly exchanges. In the proposed grant period, these activities will include sponsorship of continuing education, professional education training via a separate NIAAA-funded R-25, providing consultation regarding scientific matters and alcohol policy, journal editorial responsibilities, and support for visiting foreign scientists.